


GET DOWN TO BUSINESS AND START DOING SLAVERY

by Bobsled_Hostage



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, F/M, Game Over Timeline, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mind Control, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: After the collapse of the Empire, Her Imperious Condescension reunites with her last remaining subjects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176890) by [Anon_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H). 



You’ve finally made it.  You’re going to be the head of the motherfucking threshecutioners, answering directly to Her Imperious Condescension.  You never thought you’d get to live out your wrigglerhood dream and yet here you are.  The Empress promised if you were good and did what she said she’d give you the uniform and everything, and doing what she says feels so amazing, how could you ever not?   It’s greedy of you to notice, but she always looks at you like she wants you, like you’re something special she can’t keep her hands off.  And why would she ever keep her hands off?  You’re hers, body and soul, and it’s all you’ve ever wanted and more.

At the moment she’s splayed out in a monumental heap of pillows and cushions and her own long, long hair, explaining the next step in rebuilding the Empire.  You wriggle and do your best to keep quiet in her lap, naked, your nook packed full to burst with several tendrils of her bulge.

...An’ once we get the broodin’ caverns up an’ runnin’ we can start drawin’ up plans for mah new flagship.

The Empress bumps her hips to make sure you’re paying attention.  You bite back a yelp and nod.  So far she’s only had to pinch your grubscars a couple times, when you interrupted her schemes with an involuntary chirp or whine, and you could not be any prouder.

All we gotta do is find those gutterbloods out in the furthest ring and BAM, brand new helm all ready to go.   She cackles, sending vibrations up through your shameglobes.   String ‘em up next to each other…  Oh an’ maybe leave ‘em one frond on the right an’ left so they can hold hands!  Cod they’ll be so glubbin’ CUT-----E!

Like breaking the surface of a bottomless, inky black lake, you gasp for air.  She’s talking about Sollux and Aradia.  She’s talking about helming your friends and you’re squirming on the end of her huge bulge like nothing’s the matter.  It’s wrong.  It’s  _ all wrong.  It hurts. _

Aw shell no, don’t you start this shit again, buoy.   


Her hair crashes over you like a wave, grabbing you before you can start thrashing.

)(---EY, BEACH!  she shouts.  Shimmy yo wide bass in here an’ calm this bottom feeda down!

The beach with the wide bass is Kanaya, who comes in dressed in nothing but a silk sarong.  Smiling like nothing’s wrong.  She’s alive, and for a second you feel the tiniest bit better.  But then, if the Empress brought her back for the same reason as you, that means-

No Doubt You Will Have As Much Trouble Accepting This As Any Other Time Ive Said It \-  no, no no please no, she’s sitting on the Empress’ other thigh across from you, no don’t-  But Please Trust Me Karkat When I Say Everything Will Be Fine

KANAYA, FUCK, GET OUT NOW, I’LL TRY AND KEEP HER OCCUPIED, JUST-

The Condesce stuffs a long, bejeweled finger in your mouth.  Her claw presses against your soft palate, threatening to give you a throatful of your own blood if you don’t  clam up, mutie.   You look up at her, nook dripping, eyes wide with fear.

Now I know you two are anglin’ fo’ diamonds, so since I’m ‘eelin’ nice I’ma make shore yo nooks don’t touch.  Her other hand goes to Kanaya’s hip, pulls her toward you.  Not yet, anemoneway.

Kanaya presses a distinctly pale kiss to your cheek, even as her bulge tangles with yours.  She squeezes your hand and coos softly as one of the Condesce’s brine-chilly bulges oozes inside her sucker by sucker.  You try and fail not to scream around the finger in your throat.

Listen to your morayeel, grub.   Her Imperious Condescension places her other enormous hand on the back of your neck.   Just trust yo Empress an’ everyfin’s gonna be all ray-ght.   You feel a presence rush toward you inside your head.

The Condesce’s personal horrorterror feels amazing.  Kanaya’s gorgeous jade tentacle squeezes your stubby red slug of a bulge and there’s nothing wrong with it at all.  Your Empress removes her finger and you follow it with your mouth.  She laughs, huge and powerful and comforting.

Mmmm, threshie an’ mother glub on mah bulge.

...Oh _Empress_

For a moment, you thought Kanaya looked terrified.

You don’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the anon on the /aco/ homesmut who suggested mind control as a possible angle for this fic


	2. You feel better, but not much

Karkat rolls over in his sleep, hyperventilating and clutching at nothing, blunt claws making little divots in the skin of his palms.  As much as you hate to see him in distress it’s a small comfort because you know when you see it that he’s himself.  He never cries or shrieks or even raises his voice when she’s in his head, no matter how badly she hurts him.  But then, she’s never in his head when she hurts him.

Not when she makes you watch, anyway.

You fold an arm around him and shoosh, buzzing as insistently as you can without waking him.  As awful as whatever he’s dreaming is, it might still be better than what he has to wake up to.  He doesn’t stop, but he at least grabs onto you instead of tearing up his hands.  With your free hand you tug a thick bolt of dark cloth up to cover you both, blocking out everything save your own soft glow.  You miss the sun.

Calling the heap you’re nestled in the ‘fabric pile’ is, at this point, just a wrigglerish affectation on your part.  You haven’t bothered to design anything in so, so long.  Or grow, or draw or paint.  Your beloved Empress doesn’t care about beautiful things if they don’t sparkle and she can’t stick her bulge in them.  It’s just another part of yourself you’ll hold onto as long as possible, until she takes it away.

Someday she’s going to take one of you away.  She’s going to get worked up and forget to be careful with her toys and do something she can’t fix.  Once you were bright and strong and clever, carving up your problems with a ragripper and a cutting word (it’s nice to pretend so, anyway).  Now you cower in your pile with your moirail and wonder who Her Imperious Condescension will accidentally kill first.  If you’d rather it be you or him.

Karkat whispered to you before crying himself to sleep that she said she could bring back Terezi.  That if he learned to  bewave yoar-shellf shoal I don’t gotta keep shuckin’ with yo thinkpan all the coddamn time she’d reward him for being such a good little threshie.  You wondered quietly she could also bring back Rose too, then immediately felt sick with guilt.  No, you can’t want to bring your matesprit back to this (but she would know what to do), to watch you grovel and beg for the Empress’ bulge while she puppets you (but you miss her).

You close your eyes and huff, trying to regain what little composure is left to you.  The Condesce is lying or deranged, driven mad by sweeps alone in the dark between the stars.  She can’t bring anyone else back, otherwise she wouldn’t just be torturing the two of you.  No matter what she says about having a way to restore Alternia without a matriorb.  No matter how she calls you  motherglub  when she fucks you.  No matter what Porrim hinted at fearfully the last time you spoke to her, about the real fate of jades on Beforus.

Karkat stops squirming, daymares apparently subsided for now.  You wish the Empress would let you have sopor.  You wish everyone else was still alive.

You squeeze your moirail and try to get some sleep, before  Her Imperious Condescension, Long May She Reign comes looking for you again.


	3. Innocent When You Dream

Something’s up in the furthest ring.  People are ghosts who shouldn’t be ghosts.  Timelines that shouldn’t exist are springing up, branching off and being extinguished.  Things are most assuredly not alright with the alpha.  Luckily, you know just who to ask what’s going on!  All you have to do is pinpoint a time where he’s dreaming in the bubbles, and-

hey karkat!

and already you know something’s up, he was never _this_ jumpy.

ARADIA, FUCK I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG I’VE GOT, LISTEN-

He goes quiet, looking absolutely sick with worry and guilt.  A second later and you figure out why, Sollux stumbles into you from behind.

KK what’s g0ing 0n?

Sollux peers around you with empty eye sockets, the reflex not completely gone with his sight.

y0u’re supp0sed t0 be giving me a headache with y0ur screaming, n0t standing there in merciful silence.

SHIT, OKAY THIS HAS TO BE THE LAST TIME I SEE YOU.  SHE’S GOING TO MAKE ME TELL HER WHERE YOU ARE AT SOME POINT AND YOU _CANNOT LET THAT FUCKING HAPPEN._

who’s going to make you tell her?  You have an idea.

THE FUCKING EMPRESS!  SHE’S GOT KANAYA AND ME, WE’RE THE ONLY ONES LEFT, AND SHE’S INSIDE OUR HEADS HALF THE TIME, AND SHE…

He pauses.  Like there’s something else he just thought better about telling you.  You have an idea about that too.

SHE WANTS TO HELM BOTH OF YOU.

ehehe, Sollux giggles. she’s welc0me t0 try.

CAN YOU DO ME THE COURTESY OF TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY, YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING DISASTER?

i d0n’t know, what if i can’t?

THEN I GUESS YOU HAVE IT COMING, AND I CAN GO BACK TO TAKING TRULY UNPRECEDENTED AMOUNTS OF TYRIAN BULGE INTO MY BODY, SECURE IN THE KNOWLEDGE THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING EXACTLY WHAT HE DESERVES FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND SWEEPS!

h0t.

Karkat bites the sleeve of his sweater and screams in frustration.

0k i was w0rried f0r a sec0nd s0mething was actually wr0ng but that’s at least a familiar s0und.

shoosh you.  nobodys helming us karkat

OH PLEASE, PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN.  PLEASE TELL ME THERE’S A WAY OUT OF THIS BESIDES THE OBVIOUS THAT I’M NOT SEEING.

well not exactly. but we do know the bubbles way better than she ever will.   Behind you, Sollux presses his face into your hair.  and if worst comes to worst she cant helm us if were dead 0u0

CAN WE PLEASE NOT TALK ABOUT YOU OFFING YOURSELVES TO ESCAPE AN UNENVIABLE SITUATION?   He presses two fingers to his forehead in a familiar gesture of nervous exasperation.   FAR BE IT FOR ME TO DICTATE WHO GETS TO KILL THEMSELVES WHEN, WHERE AND HOW, BUT AT THE MOMENT IT HITS JUST THE TINIEST BIT TOO CLOSE TO HIVE.

0h… are y0u and KN thinking ab0ut it?   


PLEASE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE ACCEPT THAT I MEAN WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY ‘I DON’T WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT’

0k because i w0uldn’t mind seeing her again either.

YEAH, I MISSED YOU TOO ASSHOLE.

0f c0urse y0u did, as a functi0n 0f me being the greatest and y0u being a needy 0verexcited wriggler as usual.

You let them squabble for a little longer before drawing the both of them into your favorite memory of your hive, settling them on the couch with you amid gently chiming music boxes and the excited squeaking of your lusus.  Three mugs of tea later and they've gone from screaming back to just needling one another like they used to.  It’s a bit pale, but if anyone asks you’ll play it like the third lobe of an ashen intervention.  The last thing Karkat needs is to worry that he’s GETTING SOME ON THE SIDE illicitly. 

You tell him that Jade and John and Terezi and Dave and everyone else are here, and they’re doing fine.

i bet i can find them before you wake up if you want to talk with them

ARE YOU ACTUALLY ASKING ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY REGARDLESS OF WHAT I SAY?

actually asking 0x0

THEN NO, THAT’S THE ABSOLUTE LAST THING I WANT RIGHT NOW.  JUST- JUST TELL THEM I’M SORRY, ALRIGHT?

for what?

FOR GETTING THEM ALL KILLED IN THE MOST HORRIBLE FASHION POSSIBLE, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?

yes KK it was all y0ur idea, n0ne 0f them w0uld have ever th0ught to fight the Empress with0ut y0ur say s0.  y0u were the deciding fact0r in all 0f it.   Sollux yawns.   have y0u ever tried n0t being s0 self imp0rtant?

HAVE YOU EVER TRIED CHOKING TO DEATH ON A MOUTHFUL OF WILDLY FLAGELLATING GENITALS?

00h, am I ab0ut t0?

youre about to stop being such a wriggler unless you want me to kick you right out of this bubble!

Sollux sticks his tongue out.  You give it a psychic zap and he recoils, giggling.

Karkat tells you he can’t always tell when the Empress is in his head.  That he’s worried it’ll start to bleed over until she doesn’t need to control his mind anymore.

w0w KK i can’t imagine what it must be like w0rrying that y0u’ll d0 a bad thing because s0me bitch mind c0ntr0lled you.

Your sometimes diamond, sometimes heart is thoroughly unhelpful.  Karkat finds bickering with him familiar and comforting, much more than your lusus climbing his shoulders and demanding her nose scratched.

He tells you about the INORDINATE AMOUNT OF TIME I SPEND WITH THE EMPRESS’ BULGE INSIDE ME, acting like it’s just another float in the parade of nightly annoyances he’s spent his whole life watching crawl by at a glacial pace.

WHATEVER, I DON’T KNOW WHAT I EXPECTED.  YOU DON’T GROW UP A GUTTERBLOOD WITHOUT EXPECTING TO BUY YOUR LIFE WITH YOUR NOOK A FEW TIMES.   He stops, like he’s worried he’ll offend you, and that _Karkat_ of all people is worried about that tells you how bad it is.    WELL, MAYBE YOU DID, WHAT WITH YOU ACTUALLY BEING USEFUL AND HAVING DEMONSTRABLE SOCIAL VALUE, AS OPPOSED TO YOUR WHOLE MISERABLE EXISTENCE LEADING UP TO-

You bump horns with him.  You can’t help it, and the way he tries to hide his face in his sweater makes you want to do it again, so you do.  Sollux joins in because he’s always up f0r making KK blush and the two of you end up wrapped around him while he continues venting.  Ok, so it’s more than _a little_ pale, but you promise to find Kanaya and give her the same treatment next, and he actually laughs.

DON’T LET HER LEAVE WITHOUT DRINKING SOMETHING.  SHE WON’T SAY IT BUT SHE’S ALWAYS HUNGRY NOW BECAUSE I CAN’T MAKE ENOUGH STUPID MUTANT BLOOD FOR BOTH OF US, AND LIKE HELL IF THE EMPRESS IS GOING TO LET ANYONE BITE HER.

ehehe i t0tally w0uld if i had any teeth

yes sir!  You mock salute.  any other orders mister fearless leader?  ill warn you right now youre going to wake up soon

FUCK.  Karkat bristles.   I KNOW I’M AN ABSOLUTE FUCKING BUCKET KICKER FOR THIS BUT I REALLY, _REALLY_ DON’T WANT TO GO BACK.

Your lusus squeaks for attention and worms her way in between Karkat and Sollux.

well i wont tell you everything will be ok-

THANK YOU FOR THAT SMALL MERCY  


-but well all be here when youre done

You don’t tell him there might not be bubbles left to return to, but you’re pretty sure he already knows.  He had that whole ghost army thing with Meenah that never went anywhere, and the situation hasn’t exactly improved.

i kn0w you said you can’t but c0me back s00n 0k?

I DON’T KNOW THAT I’LL HAVE A CHOICE, BUT

And with that he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever get halfway through something and realize you have no idea how to write a couple of the characters?
> 
> Looking at it now, this is way more derivative of 'the search' than I realized. Apologies to elliptical


End file.
